1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode package modules, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) have been developed. These light emitting devices have replaced various light sources of display apparatus or backlights by virtue of high reliability and low power consumption due to low voltage driving, a small size, lightness and long lifetime.
A light emitting diode package employing light emitting devices includes a package body portion and a LED chip installed in the package body portion. The package has a smaller size, a longer lifetime and lower power consumption than those of an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, or a discharge light source.
In addition, the characteristics of a light emitting diode package including a LED chip are determined according to color, brightness and a range of brightness intensity. The characteristics of the LED chip are primarily determined according to a material of a compound semiconductor used in a LED device, and are secondarily determined according to a structure of a package for installing the LED chip therein. It is difficult to achieve high brightness and meet users' requirements of a brightness angle distribution by way of developing only materials of compound semiconductors. Thus, active research has been conducted on the structure of the package.
In particular, resistors, condensers and noise filters have been miniaturized in response to miniaturization and slimness of information and telecommunication devices. In addition, the LED may be installed directly on a printed circuit board (PCB) by using a surface mount device (SMD).
Accordingly, a SMD type LED lamp used in a display device has been developed. The SMD type LED lamp may replace a typical light lamp, and may be used as a lighting display, a character display and an image display, which realize various colors.
As LEDs have been widely used, brightness required for lamps has been increased. Thus, high power LEDs have been widely used.